medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shori Wanizuka
| image= Shori Wanizuka.png|Student Adult Wanizuka.png|Epilogue | age = 13 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal Not Equal | previous category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council | position = Secretary | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | relatives = Kei Munakata (Older Brother) Kouki Akune (Husband) | education = Sensuikan Junior High, Class 5 | ability = Gun Specialist | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 | image gallery = yes }} Shori Wanizuka (鰐塚 処理, Wanidzuka Shori), real name Koi Munakata (宗像 恋, Munakata Koi), and later Shori Akune (阿久根 処理, Akune Shori), is a junior of Sensuikan Junior High, later a freshman of Hakoniwa Academy, and formerly one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. She later becomes the secretary of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's Student Council. She is the younger sister of Kei Munakata. Personality Wanizuka has a strong willed personality. She values strength above all other traits, which is why she once admired Kouki Akune and his title of "Destroyer". She hates weakness, and has become disillusioned with Akune since he "lost his fangs" and left his Destroyer persona behind. Despite her hatred of the weak, she cares for her friends in the Candidate Student Council, and does not hesitate to comfort Ima Takarabe after she loses to Misogi Kumagawa. Very little is known about Wanizuka, as she forged her background information when she submitted it to the Student Council. Appearance Wanizuka has long, dark blue hair, kept in two ponytails. Her right eye is black. Her left eye has been damaged, as shown by the white pupil and blood-colored sclera. She usually keeps her left eye covered by a purple eye patch. When first introduced, she is seen holding a revolver by the muzzle, with her mouth. Wanizuka wears what is presumably the uniform of Sensuikan Junior high. It is similar to the uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though colored predominantly red, and with baggy pants and high boots. Wanizuka wears a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. After joining Zenkichi's Student Council, she now wears a black version of her original uniform. The green armband signifying her as the Secretary is worn around her left arm, replacing her original armband. Ten years later, Wanizuka's eye heals, and she no longer wears her eye patch. She lets her hair down, and wears a black coat over a light-colored top with tights. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc After Zenkichi becomes the new Student Council President, Wanizuka is seen as the new Secretary. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 18-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Worrying that they have lost their lead, Wanizuka wonders how she will face the other candidates who helped her in the past; Zenkichi reminds her that they just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-2 When the helicopter is cut in half, Wanizuka is amazed. As Namanie Nienami steps forward, Wanizuka is shocked that she was able to cut the helicopter from such distance. The Student Council surrounds Nienami, with Wanizuka pulling out two revolvers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 4-7 Wanizuka is horrified when Nienami cuts the entire ship in half. As Nienami approaches, Wanizuka realizes she purposely maneuvered them into one location where she could cut them all down at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 When Namanei asks the Student Council for their names, Wanizuka introduces herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 After Nienami is knocked down and they find the ship empty, Wanizuka suggests they leave, pointing out that the ship will soon sink. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Watching Zenkichi face Nienami, Wanizuka remarks that Zenkichi is as fast as usual, but that Nienami definitely isn't using kendo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 4 She is amazed to see that Zenkichi's new mode is of no use against Nienami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 13 Wanizuka is surprised when Nienami tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop biting her. After Nienami admits defeat, Wanizuka and the others run up to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 17-18 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Youka Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Wanizuka, Nienami, and the rest of the Student Council are cramped together. Looking out the window, Wanizuka asks Zenkichi how high and how fast the plane is going. After he answers, she remarks that their plan to take the plane was useless, as Sui Kanaino crawls along the wing. Wanizuka is awed when Naze exits the jet to confront Kanaino. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 10-15 Wanizuka is horrified when Naze jumps to avoid Kanaino's attack, expecting her to be blown away by the wind pressure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 17 After Zenkichi calls Kudaki Torai a four eyes, Wanizuka reminds him that he is a four eyes as well, prompting Zenkichi to call her an eye patch. Wanizuka goes on to explain Kanaino's stance, pointing out that her vulnerable middle is protected. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Wanizuka is surprised when Naze manages to freeze Kanaino to the plane's wing, and even more surprised when Kanaino melts the ice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 4-5 She is horrified when wounds erupt over Naze's body, but is impressed when the older girl seals them with ice immediately. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 7-8 Like the others, Wanizuka is appalled by Naze's smile of masochistic pleasure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 13 Wanizuka listens on as Naze explains Kanaino's style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 15-17 Wanizuka is shocked when Kanaino's bucking throws Naze off the plane, not understand how she was able to tilt the plane. Not understanding Torai's explanation of how Naze returned, she goes with the simpler version that she flew. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 2-4 Wanizuka is stunned to hear that Kanaino can exchange kanji that look similar as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 6 When Kanaino hits Naze with her scythes, Wanizuka is amazed she was capable of such accuracy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 8 Hearing the true purpose of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Wanizuka is stunned into silence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 When Naze tells the others that the plane is going to crash, Wanizuka tells her not to give up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 13 Wanizuka watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 16 After crashing landing, the Student Council makes their way towards the Black Bunker. Wanizuka cheerfully points out the base to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 1 They find the suitors' abandoned drinks inside. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 3 Along with the others, Wanizuka begins searching the base. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 5 Discovering Medaka Kurokami's coded message, Wanizuka wonders if they should call up Kiki Kikitsu back in Japan. However, she is shocked when Zenkichi reveals he has solved the riddle already. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 9 Wanizuka is the first to discover that Mogura Kugurugi has taken apart their jet plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 11-13 She makes no comment when Naze suggests Mukae Emukae fight the new suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 17 Seeing Emukae struggle with Kugurugi, Wanizuka attempts to help her, though she is easily defeated, and chastised by Zenkichi for her excuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 4 She and Torai regroup with Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 9 Wanizuka is horrified when Emukae is fatally injured by Kugurugi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 17 Wanizuka is unimpressed when Kumagawa lies about being called the wind at the academy. She is shocked when Kugurugi's attack blows Kumagawa's arm off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 5-7 Wanizuka is surprised to see Kumagawa go down, comparing Kugurugi's ability to Naze's Ice Fire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 Wanizuka is horrified when Zenkichi stabs himself in the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 13 Like everyone else, Wanizuka waits to hear Emukae's answer to Zenkichi's rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Wanizuka and the other girls watch on as Kumagawa and Kugurugi's fight comes to a close. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 20 After the battle, Kumagawa tends to everyone's injuries using All Fiction, including Wanizuka's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 1 Wanizuka is shocked to hear Najimi Ajimu has been sealed, but listens on as Zenkichi explains the weakness of the All Jokers, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 7 and the solution to Medaka's coded message. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 11-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 15-16 After crashing into Bukiko Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Wanizuka is seen cleaning ash from her chin. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 Wanizuka is surprised by Zenkichi's proposal to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 1 She is horrified when Udou runs Zenkichi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 6 Udou tells those assembled to wait until the rocket can be prepared, only to be confronted by the entirety of the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 12 Medaka stops them from acting rashly however. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 14 Wanizuka listens to Momo Momozono's offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions, and wonders at the nature of the four way battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Wanizuka is surprised when Medaka chooses to release Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 2-3 As Ajimu prepares to end everything, Wanizuka and the others think of how reliable Ajimu is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 5 In the new area, Wanizuka and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 16 Wanizuka is surprised by Medaka's added rule that words must be submitted at every hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 18 Wanizuka, in her duty as secretary, records the game's rules onto a tablet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 1-2 Wanizuka and Torai talk about what strategies could make winning easier; though Wanizuka's suggestions earn her chastisement from both Ajimu and Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 4-5 Wanizuka is shocked when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 7-8 She is further stunned when Medaka drags Udou along with her to prove that she is not cheating. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 11 Hearing that Fukurou Tsurubami was Medaka's uncle, Wanizuka realizes that makes Kamome Tsurubami her cousin. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 5 When Momozono continues with the game mid-explanation, Wanizuka is stunned to find it is indeed already her turn, and more surprised to see Momozono has turned on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 9-11 Wanizuka is surprised by Medaka's smiling face despite Momozono apparently figuring out her plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 15 She becomes more anxious as game approaches its end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 18 Wanizuka is asked by Ajimu to bring up the records for the game so far. Wanizuka does not have the record, so Ajimu produces them on the tablet from her own memory. Wanizuka is surprised to see how far both Medaka and Momozono have progressed through the game. Her attempts at discrediting Momozono's seemingly assured victory are shot down by Udou. Wanizuka is the first to notice that Momozono has to say "surrender" to win the game. She listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 1-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 13 Wanizuka is present when Zenkichi is healed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 16 Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc As Zenkichi worries that Medaka only accepted his proposal in the heat of the moment, Wanizuka consoles him by saying that she saw Medaka in the hallways, and thought she looked very excited. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, pages 3-4 At the end of the academic year, Wanizuka and the other members of the Student Council are present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She introduces Kumagawa as the next speaker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, pages 8-9 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Wanizuka hears that Medaka is leaving the academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 2 Wanizuka thinks that there is nothing more unnatural than Medaka leaving; as the Student Council ponder how to convince Medaka to stay, they are interrupted by their faculty advisor, Messhi Kuguhara. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, pages 4-5 Faced with Medaka's upcoming departure, Wanizuka looks to Zenkichi as to what they should do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 186, page 8 Wanizuka and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-13 Her message to Medaka is that it has been an honor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Wanizuka reunites with her friends on the tenth anniversary of Ajimu's disappearance. Changing in the Student Council office with the other women, she is startled by the sudden arrival of Zenkichi and Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, pages 2-3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 7 She explains that her brother has taken over the family, while her friends are doing fine as well. Latching on to Akune's arm, she reveals the two of them are now married. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, pages 16-17 Wanizuka and Emukae tend to the flowers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 192, page 22 Equipment Wanizuka's sniper rifle.jpg|Wanizuka's sniper rifle. Wanizuka's Browning M2 machine guns.png|Wanizuka's Browning M2 machine guns. Gun Specialist: Wanizuka is skilled in the use of firearms, first appearing with a Smith & Wesson handgun in her mouth, and later using a sniper rifle to attack Kumagawa. The rifle is an anti-material rifle, the Barret M82A1, though Wanizuka claims to use only non-lethal mock ammunition. She can also use two Browning M2 machine guns in "Law Breaking" style. Abilities Combat Sambo: Wanizuka demonstrated in her fight with Akune that she is proficient in its techniques. Wanizuka is able to use pins and submission moves. Alligator Reining Style (鰐轡流, Wanigutsuwaryu): The Wanizuka clan secret fighting style. Though not shown, it is stated to be different from Combat Sambo, possibly in that it relies more heavily on strikes than grapples. Medaka Box Complete Guide Book; Hakoniwa Dictionary, page 169-170 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal